


Piece By Piece

by SerpentineJ



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: A little crack-ish, Fluff, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 02:39:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3158090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerpentineJ/pseuds/SerpentineJ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story of the unusual Phantomhive household told through snippets from ordinary places.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Piece By Piece

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE: So this will probably by updated sporadically whenever something funny occurs to me.

“Hey-o, Sebastian!” Bobby nods and smiles at the dark-haired man. “The usual?”

Michaelis maintains a pleasant expression and deposits the boxes on the counter. “Hello, Bobby. Yes, please.”

The register clicks, scanner beeping, and the things Sebastian has picked up are being charged and bagged.

The other man raises an eyebrow, not making eye contact, staring pointedly at the merchandise he is putting into the bags. 

“Say, Seb,” He says, cocking his head. “Suppose it’s as useless as it has been for the last two years to ask what you guys up at the Manor need all this silverware for?”

Sebastian chuckles.

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE: Yeah. So with all the “Sebastian killing people with silverware then leaving it there” they must go through knives and forks alarmingly fast.


End file.
